mi vidanormal?
by akari-chan13
Summary: hanna es una chica normal vive con su familia en tokio, el dia de su cumpleaños su familia y ella visitan un templo y por casualidad o tal vez no cae en un pozo, siendo transportada a otra epoca en la cual conoce a un chico un poco raro y orgulloso. - inuyasha y sus personajes son de rumiko takahashi


Hoy me levante mas alegre de lo común, pues hoy era mi cumpleaños, hoy cumplo 13 años y por eso mi padre prometí llevarnos de paseo a un templo, a mi me pareció genial pues me encantaban los templos, porque por lo general ay haba cosas muy interesantes y de las poca antigua.

Me dirija al baño para ducharme pues partir amos temprano hacia aya, sal envuelta en una toalla y me diriji a mi armario, mire varias veces y no sabia que escoger pero a fin me decidi por un vestido que llegaba arriba de mis rodillas de color azul pastel con un chaleco rosa en conjunto y unas mallas en tonos rosas , pues estábamos en invierno y hacia frió, me puse unos botines, mi gorro de perro y guantes a juego con mi vestido a y mi bolsa de lado, ay echaba todo tipo de cosas, mi cabello era largo, azabache claro amarado en dos coletas bajas cubierto por mi gorro y mis ojos eran azul claro con toques verdes.

-hanna ya estas lista- grito mi mama desde la puerta con mis hermanas y mi papa

-si mama ya voy-grite bajando las escaleras, estaba muy ansiosa ya quería llegar y ver ese templo dicen que es muy grande.

Tras varias horas de viaje llegamos a ese templo el cual era muy grande y en el vive una familia por lo visto son un anciano, una señora y un muchacho.

* * *

Entramos y todo era muy lindo, pero lo que llamo mi atención fue un árbol grande y muy bonito el cual se llamaba el árbol sagrado según la señora, me acerque a el cual era muy grande y estuve ay un rato asta que mi mama me llamo diciéndome que fuera a comer que los dueños de el templo nos invitaron, yo acenti con la cabeza y fui con ellos, después de la comida que por cierto fui la primera en terminar sal a seguir viendo el templo, mientras pasaba por un lugar donde parecía ser una bodega oy extra os ruidos y quise ver de que se trataba.

Abrí las puertas de ese lugar y ay habían unas escaleras que daban a un pozo, ese pozo era el proveniente de aquellos extra os ruidos as que baje para ver de que se trataba -tal vez sea un gato- me dije a mi misma mientras bajaba los escalones, llegue a ese pozo y me fige al fondo, no parecía haber nada en el y estaba muy oscuro.

-oni-chaaaaan-grito mi hermana pequeña a lo cual yo me asuste y caí al pozo cerré mis ojos esperando la caída la cual no llego, era extraño sentía que flotaba abrí mis ojos y vi que estaba flotando en algún lugar rodeado de luces violetas, derrepente se volvió oscuro y estaba en el fondo del pozo- que fue todo eso?- me pregunte, mire hacia arriba y vi algo muy extraño- cielo? que no se supone que esta en una mini casita?-

todo esto era muy confuso, subí por las plantas que había en el pozo y llegue arriba me senté en la orilla y contemple todo, esto no era el templo mas bien parecía un bosque muy grande y bello.

Me puse de pie y trate de buscar a mi hermana y a mi familia, comenze a caminar pero pare en seco cuando oy pisadas muy grandes detrás de mi, voltee lentamente y vi a un moustro muy feo y grande detrás mio, era color morado tenia un enorme cuerno amarillo en su frente y dos enormes ojos mirándome de arriba a abajo.

-humana te comeré- grito abalanzan doce contra mi yo solo corrí y corrí no sabia que hacer estaba yo sola y esa cosa fea queria comerme

-ahhhhhhhhh ayuda por favor- grite mientras corría lo mas rápido que mis piernas podían

-jaja no hay nadie aquí ni a nadie te salvara te convertirás en mi comida- decía el moustro con voz escalofriante lo cual me provoco miedo y comence a temblar

-por favor alguien que me ayude- grite lo mas fuerte que pude cerrando mis ojos, por lo cual tropeze con una raíz de algún árbol y caí cerré mis ojos con mas fuerza y espere a que el me comiera pero ya no lo oy , abrí lentamente mis ojos y vi que ese mounstro estaba echo pedazos y hay había un muchacho de cabellera azabache larga con dos orejitas muy tiernas en su cabeza, tenia garras sus ojos eran muy lindos eran dos grandes ojos dorados y estaba vestido de rojo, sus ropas parecían de la poca antigua, al parecer el fue quien destruyo a ese mounstro.

- estas bien niña?- pregunto indiferente mirando a un lado con sus manos en sus mangas

-si, si estoy bien gracias, aunque me raspe un poco la rodilla pero no duele- dije con una sonrisa amable a lo cual el respondió con un-feh!-muy raro y descortés por cierto pero lo ignore

-oye como te llamas?- pregunte en realidad me daba curiosidad saberlo

-que te importa- dijo indiferente y comenzó a caminar sin mirarme

-hey yo solo intento ser amable y tu me ignores eres un descortés- el me ignoro y siguió caminando-oye- dije levantandome y caminando para seguirlo- ah- senti una punzada en mi tobillo y cai

-oye estas bien- dijo acercandoce a mi

-eso a ti que te importa e ah- me queje de dolor cuando toco mi tobillo

-lo vez estas mal vamos te llevare a la aldea con mi okaasan para que revise tu tobillo a y por cierto tu ropa es extraña- dijo subiendome a su espalda

-oye mi ropa no es extraña lo que si es extraño son estas-dije tocando sus orejitas desde que las vi quise hacerlo

-oye deja mis orejas no las toques-dijo moviendo su cabeza para que las soltara

-por cierto mi nombre es hanna, hanna akari y el tuyo?- pregunte acomodando mi cabeza en su hombro

-inuyasha- dijo casi muy bajito como no queriendo

-ah lindo nombre- dije despacio y quedandome dormida.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

espero les aya gustado dejen comentarios si qieren continuacion si no no abra soy mala muajajaja

¿quien sera ese chico con ese nombre muy conocido?

¿y ella quien sera?

comentarios onegai:)

TuT


End file.
